Farmsville (city)
Located in the Center of Rori, Farmsville was founded when a group of settlers were looking for a new pasture to make their new home. Over time they settled in the Vernum Crater, where they made a town named Farmsville. The name was given due to the large fishing industry and large farms on the plateaus that surround the city. The city was destined to be a nuetral city and not to get invovled with the Galactic Civil War that has plagued the galaxy. The mayor of the city, Amtheyst -Solanos was one of the Co-Founders of the city, with her and the council, they run the city. History Founded by a group of settlers years after the Battle of Restuss, Farmsville started as a simple farming community, Terraces and Plantations populated the city. From the hanging Farming Terraces, to the largely owned Plantations of the Council. The Founders Amtheyst -Solanos, Desmond and Rakie -Solanos decided to expand the city. In weeks time, other settlers who were trying to seek refuge from the war came to the city. In due time, Farmsville gots it name, with the new Fishing Industry, the town grew into the number one Empire for the fishing industry, supporting 90% of Rori's Fish Supply. Later in the year, Farmsville was under constant raids by the Kobola and Spice Collective Pirates, it suffered a lot of profit lost in its economy. Soon the city became slow progress. Eventually when the raids have stopped, the city progressed, finally earning its Shuttleport, the city was now a true city. Nowadays, the city is considered one of the largest fishing industry cities ever on the planet, beating Narlme by 50% and the Kobola by 30%. If you were ever looking for a fishing vendor, Farmsville is the best place to go. City Council When the city was founded, the Founders Amythest, Desmond and Rakie decided to keep order in the town, was to form a council. The High Council was composed of the Founders, while there were 4 other council members, each member runs a certain part of the city, Eventually, the city expanded and with more sections of the city adding, it was soon to have more council members. The Council Election was held, and 2 brand new council members along with the original 6 were granted City Rights and Milita. City Structures The City Structures is what brings people to the city. The Farmsville Community Center located just next door to the City Hall, is composed of an Art Gallery, Training Center, Space Recycler, Event rooms and Crafting lab, using +45.00 of each Crafting Station along with the best incubators you can find, The Farmsville Community Center is the best place to get stuff. The Cantina located a couple of blocks away from the Community Center, is home to the Mayor and Performer Amtheyst -Solanos. Its themed Haunted New York Style Cantina is a place to hold Halloween Parties. The Rebel 66, in the previous years before Farmsville was founded, a group of rebels lead by their Leader Typher settled in a bunker where Farmsville stands, When Farmsville was founded, they offered to protect the city even though they wanted to be nuetral. The Farmsville Mountain Theater, home to many Events and plays, the theater over looking the entire city on a plateau adds a glorious effect in the moonlight. The DNA Lab, an AT-AT house founded by High Council member Desmond, his way is to make the best pets on Sunrunner, he along with support from the Mayor and the council, he has the resources and skill to make any type of pet. City Surroundings ''Welcome To Farmsville!, Enjoy our City's Peacefulness and Hospitality, Supporting 90% of Rori's Fish Supply ''(City's Welcome Message) Farmsville sits in what is called Vernum Crater, formed when a meteor crashed millions of years ago. The Craters impact would help later years to settle the large farming plantations of the city. the impact formed a large thing lake that slices Farmsville in half, and another lake behind it. These lakes are filled with life, it was also used for the city's Fishing Industry, The large plateaus the make Vernum Crater, are home to the many citizens that make the Farming Community. Along with the city surroundings, are the endless rocky mountains and lakes. Affiliations Formerly: Empire, The Rebellion Contacts ;) High Council: Amtheyst -Solanos Desmond/Khyria Keria Rakie -Solanos Council Members: Typher E-V-E/Biket Lesas (repremended) For Further Information of Farmsville Contact the High Council when ever your on Sunrunner Category:Cities